Infestation
by Jackie Avocado
Summary: Well, well, well, Alex Mercer is at it again. Gentek did something stupid, again. And as always, Blackwatch isn't making the situation any better. I'd stay out of this mess, but unfortunately, my plane crashed on an island with giant bugs, and everyone's on the menu. Fortunately, Mercer was dumb enough to turn me into an Evolved. (Prototype x Kyochuu Rettou)
1. The Dumbest Shit Imaginable

**Attention all pimps, playahs, and pain-purveyors! It's your main homie, Avocado-sama!**

**Now, again...we have **

**_another NEW. GOD. DAMNED. FIC._**

**And I haven't even made another chapter for Interface yet. Ain't I a stinker?**

**Well, this is a crossover between the [PROTOTYPE] series and Kyochuu Rettou. Welcome to the dumbest thing I've made yet!**

**Chapter One: The Dumbest Shit Imaginable  
**

I stared into the blue, cloudless, sky. The ocean waves soaking most of my legs as I laid there in the hot, but surprisingly comfortable, sand. But the cool seawater and the topical setting were little to soothe my horribly burned, mangled, mess of an arm.

"Owwwwww..." I moaned as the pain started to spike up again.

So, not shit, here I am, a random beach, probably somewhere near the Ogasawara Islands or maybe the Yaeyama Islands - I'm not too sure - heavily injured after surviving a fucking plane crash of all things. There are no people, no food, no clean water, no hope. Just me, myself, death, or whatever the fuck decides I look like a tasty snack.

Not to mention I haven't even been able to move my legs since I woke up a few hours ago, so my spine has probably been severed since I'm basically paralyzed from the waist down.

Yeah, I'm pretty fucked right now.

Now, you may be wondering what in the actual fuck happened?

Well, to avoid repeating myself, and as a way to cope with impending, and quickly approaching mortality, let's start from the beginning.  
**  
****_Four hours ago_****  
**  
_So, no shit there I was, Sora Takahashi, reincarnated art student extraordinaire! That's right, I'm a reincarnation. Died in my previous life due to a new mysterious illness that broke out. Hurt like a bitch, I tell you._

_I'm seventeen years old, a second-year student at Houshou Private High School. I'm not much to look at, I've got black spiky hair that I grew out to my shoulders, and amber eyes. I wore a simple jack and jeans combo with a pair of hiking boots._

_Anyway, here I am, on a plane, for a school trip with my class. Which includes my girlfriend, Oribe Mutsumi, an adorable, well-endowed brunette with a love for all things creepy-crawly. She wore a green camouflage jacket over a white shirt and dark blue skirt with black stockings, and lastly, a brown cowboy hat atop her head._

_Oribe was currently sitting to my right at the window seat and sleeping, her head leaning on my shoulder, she was drooling a little._

_Again, I must stress, she's fuckin' adorable._

_My childhood friend, Naruse Chitose another very attractive and well-endowed brunette. She wore a pair of glasses and our school's uniform, a brown blazer with a white dress shirt, a ribbon around her neck, a short brown plaid skirt, and some black leggings._

_She was sitting to my left and reading a book. Naruse was our class representative, and a Straight-A student. Recently, she joined the kendo club._

_Naruse was one of my closest friends, her pushing me and tutoring me was probably the only reason I got into Houshou Private High School. She was also the one to bring Oribe and I together after I had my nasty break up with my ex-girlfriend, Jinno Misuzu. Naruse caught her cheating on me with my homeroom teacher, and told me shortly after. Said revelation was shortly followed by a confrontation with my ex, which included a lot of shouting, screaming, and me slamming a door._

_...It wasn't pretty._

_Naruse introduced me to Oribe as one of her friends since high school started, we actually got along pretty well since I thought her love of insects was pretty awesome. She filled me in on a lot of cool bug facts and I shared my puny amount of knowledge I gained from Animal Planet, Discovery Channel, and random YouTube videos I've watched. _

_Needless to say, we bonded pretty quickly. _

_Even more so after the nasty break up and I fell into a sort of depression in which Naruse convinced me to go with Oribe and a rather hot entomologist by the name of Enoki Inaho to a field survey. _

_It was fun, I got along well with Enoki, she liked my shitty puns and corny jokes, that I got to beat-up this fuckin' asshole that the Tama no Moriyama City Forest Office decided would be our guide. Bastard thought he could try and molest Oribe. A black eye and a bloody nose, along with being tied up from a tree and left for city hall his dumbass taught him a lesson._

_After that, Oribe and Enoki kept dragging me along for further field surveys. As the trips continued, or those two just asked me to hang out, I slowly forgot about my bitch of an ex-girlfriend, and started bonding a lot more with Oribe. And it escalated until we started dating._

_...Now, if only this monologue about my love life would STOP THE PLANE ENGINE FROM EXPLODING!_

_Boom!_

_Alas, this truly is some Final Destination bullshit going on. _

_I am so fucked._  
**  
Back to the present.  
**  
"...Soooooo fucked." I repeated as the hot sun beamed at me.

Well, onto the other subject to stop me from thinking about my rapidly approaching death. The differences in this world and my previous one.

The first thing I did when I got internet access in this world was looking up crazy random shit that had happened in the world on Google.

Fortunately, I got what I wanted. _Unfortunately_, I got what I wanted.

In 2008, some dumb motherfuck, named Alex Mercer, a terrorist, released a deadly virus in New York, Penn Station to be exact. A black-ops military force responsible for the containment of biohazard/viral outbreaks, called Blackwatch was sent in to deal with the outbreak, and failed horribly.

...Then the shit storm happened again in 2010, and the virus was subsequently dubbed the Mercer Virus.

Words can't describe how elated I felt knowing that I was born in Japan in this world.

I mean sure, I love the [PROTOTYPE] series, but like hell I want to live in that world.

But since Heller already killed Mercer, everything's A-Okay!

"Huh?" I blinked as I heard the sound of footsteps in the sand. "H-Hey, anyone out there? I'm alive over here! I'd get up, but I've been stricken with a terrible case of crippled right now."

"A wordy one, aren't you." The voice said in English, and it wasn't a voice I recognized from the students on the plane with me, but I recognize it from...somewhere.

No, it couldn't be…

The world couldn't be this fuckin' cliche! I mean high school teenage drama is one thing, but this…?

The footsteps grew closer and the person who found me finally came into view.

Then again, the world could just be one big cliche pie, because above me in all of his emo, hoodie-wearing glory, was Alex Mercer.

"...Son of a bitch." I started speaking in English. "Shouldn't you be dead?"

His contempt-filed gaze met mine. "You know me?"

I gave him a blank look. "It's not like the past two outbreaks in New York was a low-profile incident. A simple Google search does wonders these days."

"That or Blackwatch is getting sloppy." He kneeled down, and I saw as his arm shifted in a mass of black and red tendrils into a black spiky arm with oversized claws. "Tell me, how attached are you to your humanity?"

I gulped as I stared at the sharp claws with gleamed in the sun. "Define humanity?"

He gave me an unnaturally wide grin, as if I had done something that impressed him. What, was not screaming in the face of Edward Scissorhands impressive to him?

"I'm offering you a chance to shed your pitiful existence as a human and join something greater!" He exclaimed excitedly.

...Nice sales pitch, psycho. Alright, time to go out like a dumbass.

"Ah, I see, this is some real Red Pill/Blue Pill shit right here," I gave a contemplative look as I continued. "On one hand, this could all be a delusional nightmare and if I accept your offer, I'm stuck in it. But if I just stay here and die, I might wake up, but if this is real and I let nature run its course then I die, actually. But if it is a delusion, then my family's going to be stuck caring for a sick, broken man outside, because I chose to live within a delusion!"

Alex pause and just gave me a look. "...That's a new one."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Just fuckin help or kill me already, your cho-"

_Stab!_

Eye snapped open in pain. "Gah, fuck!"

My body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't even scream after the first curse had left my mouth. It was like all higher brain functions had shut off and all I could feel was pain. After what felt like an eternity, the blinding pain gradually faded.

I heard a chuckle. "You stayed conscious, impressive."

I didn't reply, I didn't have it me at the moment to talk, the pain had worn me out quite a bit, but soon even the fatigue faded. Well, at the very least, I wasn't part of a flesh cage filled with countless minds and bodies. I'll count my blessings while I can.

Glancing at my freshly healed arm, I used it to slowly push myself up, my spine fixed and everything, so standing wasn't an issue.

I stared at my hands in slight confusion. "I...feel normal."

The original Prototype smirked. "Try jumping."

I shrugged. "Okay."

I squatted down slightly, tensing the muscles in my legs. I felt a sort of shift in my legs as I squatted, and waited for it to stop. Once the shifting I felt stop, I jumped as hard as I could. The sand underneath me practically exploded as I flew a good twenty feet into the air.

"Holy shit!" I yelled at my own display of strength.

As I landed, I just stared at myself for a few seconds. Sure, this was nothing new to me, I Alex's particular strain of Blacklight could do, but experiencing it was another thing altogether.

I gave an experimental jab at the air, I marveled at how my arm just whistled through the very air itself like I was swinging a blade. A few more jabs, a kick here and there. Then started getting fancy with it, circling around an invisible opponent, mimicking some moves of Kazuma Kiryu from the Yakuza video game series.

"Okay, yeah, so fuckin' cool!" I exclaimed, grinning, but then I turned back to the matter at hand. "So, uh, why did you give me superpowers?"

"This island is the site of a bioweapons test by a pharmaceutical company known as Gentek, you might've heard of them." Alex explained. "I'm here to investigate and put a stop to whatever's going on here. I saw your plane crash and came to the shoreline to investigate, you know the rest."

I'm calling so much bullshit on this. It was more likely that with his plans ruined in NYC, he wanted to start somewhere else. The only question is...how the fuck did he survive Heller? I mean, I know Heller didn't consume the arms...but still! Well, there's also the theory that Alex could've taken over James from the inside out, that might be it, that or some other dumb Blackwatch/Gentek bullshit.

Whatever, something nefarious is afoot, and now the dumbass gave me the means to stop him, and he doesn't even know it. I just have to play along, bide my time, consume a shit ton of infected monsters, save any survivors - which hopefully include the people I give a shit about - and kick Mercer's ass.

Simple.

...I'm going to fuckin' die. Well, die again, I mean.

"Okay," I said once I put my hastily thrown together plan into motion. "What do you need me to do?"

Alex smirked. "First, you need something to eat, and lunch just walked in."

Right on cue, the water behind us exploded.

I quickly turned around to see a creature about the size of a fucking semi crawl out of the ocean. A crustacean to be exact. It was like a lobster fused with a shrimp and given bowling balls for hands.

"Alex…?" I called out hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Is that a Peacock Mantis Shrimp?"

"Yes, it is."

"The fuck kind of shit was Gentek doing!?" I shouted.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I roamed the island and all I saw were people getting eaten by massively sized insects and crustaceans." We brought our attention back to the slowly approaching mantis shrimp. "Now, are you going to eat that, or not?"

I sighed as I walked towards my doom. "Give me a second."

Okay, Sora, let's go over what we know about mantis shrimps.

One, they're a living fossil of the prehistoric clown, which modern clowns evolved from, and just like the modern clown, the mantis shrimp has a psychopathic killer instinct.

...I watched way too much Zefrank.

Just stay out of the reach of the Edward Bowlingball hands, and I'm golden. Hopefully, they don't move very well on land.

I began strafing around the colorful crustacean, and as luck would have it, it was surprisingly shit at moving on land. Using this to my advantage, I circled around behind it as quickly as I could, and jumped on its back. The mantis shrimp tried a pitiful side to side motion as a vain attempt to shake me off. Quickly moving to the head, I punched into its carapace with great force and gripped the edges of the hole I made.

It made one big mistake by coming onto land. It had no real way of maneuvering well without being underwater, and had no real means of dealing with predators on its back.

As such…

_Crunch!_

A fleshy crunch sound was made as my hand sunk into its tender flesh.

He easy pickings.

The mantis shrimp seemed to panic and start punching randomly. The force of said punches sent gouts of wind so powerful the palm trees on the beach were reduced to splinters!

"Fucking hell!" I shouted in response.

I picked another spot, closer to the head and punched through the carapace once again, this time, I grabbed whatever innards I could wrap my hands around and rip them out.

After that, I felt a pull, and a dozen black and red tentacles came out of my back and into the holes I punched out.

Japan. Tentacles. Holes. Irony. Nuff said.

I felt the biomass of massive mantis shrimp seep into me, filling my being like a starved man going postal on a full course dinner.

As its DNA was assimilated into me, I felt a shift in my body. Tendrils swarmed my arms, smooth carapace replaced the skin of my arms, I feel the muscles in them had changed drastically. Where hands should be were not human hands at all, but the same kind of bowling ball hands the mantis shrimp had.

Seems like my powers took to the aesthetics of [PROTOTYPE2]. Where my shoulders were connected to my body, tendrils fused into my biceps and forearms, some with fiery-red bioluminescence.

They were large, bulky, and very similar to the Hammerfists ability that Alex and James had, but it was a completely different story under the hood.

I jumped off the seafood buffet and back onto the beach, Alex observing my new arms with great intrigue.

He crossed his arms. "I didn't expect you to get the Hammerfists this early."

I smirked. "Hammer _Hands_, you think I'm going to miss that sweet opportunity for alliteration?"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want to call them, this ability sacrifices speed for pow-"

_BOOM!_

I punched the carcass of the mantis shrimp before he could finish his sentence and gave him a smug grin. That one single punch was almost too fast for even me to track.

"Or you can do that."

"Alex," I said while grinning at my now smoking fist. "That was a mantis shrimp, a creature with the fastest punch in the world. It punches with the force of a .22 caliber bullet. These things are usually, give or take, four inches long. Now, scale that punch force up to human size and apply your Mercer Virus."

Alex blinked owlishly, I could practically hear the gears in his head turning. "...You'll do better than I initially thought you would." His mouth turned into a too evil to miss smirk. "Now, here's what I want you to do. Hunt. Kill. Consume. Evolve. And when you're ready, I'll be back for the next step in my plan to stop this."

Yeah, this is totally bullshit. He's trying the same shit with me that he tried with Heller. Hell, he's not even questioning why I'm not questioning _him_.

I nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Any place, in particular, I should start?"

Alex gave a thoughtful look before pointing towards the south-west. Looking in that direction, I could see buildings peek over the forest far off into the distance.

"I suggest you start there, I saw some of the survivors of the crash heading in that direction." He explained. "Also, a word of warning, Blackwatch is hauling ass here."

I sighed. "Of course it is," I started walking towards the forest before I stopped, glancing at Alex. "Hey...uh, thanks...for saving my life."

He may have been a terrorist, psychopathic, nutjob with a messiah complex, but the fucker did save myself, and I'd be rude if I didn't at least give some thanks. You know, even if I am going to probably kill his ass sooner or later.

There was a palpable silence in the air, one I was almost scared to break.

"...No problem, kid." He said finally.

Using my now enhanced speed, I began spriting into the forest.

Okay, let's go over just how fucked this all is.

First, the plane my class is taking a school trip in took a crash landing. [PROTOTYPE] is a thing in this world. Alex Mercer is alive. As far as I know, Jame Heller is MIA. Gentek made giant fucking _everything_. And everyone is on the menu.

Game Plan: Get swole, get Oribe and Naruse, fuck over Alex, and get out.

Perfect!

All I needed was the right DNA and everything would fall perfectly into place.

I reveled in my newfound power as I sped past the trees like a blur, sometimes jumping from tree branch to tree branch like a Naruto character. I didn't feel any kind of fatigue, not even the least bit out of breath. This was amazing, the power was intoxicating. I was basically on my way to becoming a god-like being and considering Alex and most other Evolved weren't very creative with their powers, I had the upper hand in ingenuity.

As I was hopping through the trees, something big and heavy grabbed onto me, making me tumble down to the forest floor like a ragdoll. Before I could even get up, I left two sharp pains in my back.

"Gah, the fuck is it now-" My words died in my mouth as I craned my head around.

Eight beady black eyes stared back at me as fangs that looked more like eagles talons were buried in my back, venom being pumped into my body. A Huntsman Spider, the size of a full-grown human male had attacked me.

It stared at me, I stared at it.

"Hello, sir, do you have time to talk about our lord and savior Cthulhu?" I asked cheekily.

Immediately, I reached behind me, taking a hold of its fangs and ripping the arachnid off of me, slamming it into the ground. There was a loud cracking sound, but it still alive a squirming. I raised my boot and stomped on its head as hard as I could.

_Splat!_

Pale blue blood as sent flying everywhere, and my body began consuming it.

I sighed as the new biomass entered my body. Another shift as the DNA was assimilated. Both my arms and legs were changing this time. I watched as my arms and legs changed, becoming masses of gray fur, and black biomass. A lot similar to Alex's Musclemass ability. IT was kind of hard to move with, and considering I didn't complain at all about the Hammer Hands, that's saying something.

I sighed. "Too, bulky, I can't pull off sick combos if I'm too slow for it, and besides, Huntsman Spiders are known for their speed."

Wondering just how much leeway Blacklight would give me, I decided to try and "edit" my new Muclemass ability.

I closed my eyes, concentrating, and envisioned what I wanted. I felt another shift over my body, but I didn't let it distract me, as I continued. Opening my eyes, I looked over my body.

My arms and legs, unlike before, looked somewhat normal, except for the fact that they were covered in thin gray fur and looked a lot more muscular than before. The new Musclemass looked very similar to Marcos E. Garcia's abilities from Terra Formars. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was going to be borrowing a lot from the series for inspiration for my new abilities.

I didn't have the Claws yet, so I had to improvise, hence the fangs that replaced my fingers and toes. The finger/toe fangs could actually inject venom due to glands I included in my hands and feet. Sure, I could've given myself silk glands in my wrist to go full Spider-Man, but Huntsman Spiders don't use their webs for catching prey at all, it would be a rather pointless investment, that I didn't their webs would be of much use for me right now. If I was going to go full Spider-Man, I needed a spider that had some pretty strong webs.

For now though, time to give these babies a test drive. I took a stance, like a kickboxer would, and I kicked the first tree I came across.

_WHAM!_

The loud sound echoed throughout the forest as splintered bark and wood were sent flying, and the tree slowly fell onto the forest floor.

I stared at the destruction I caused with just one kick. "...Jesus."

I backed away from the tree stump, leaned on an intact tree.

I made a sort of bastardized fusion of the Claws and Musclemass, and it fucking worked!

I gave a lopsided grin. "I kinda feel bad for Blackwatch now. They are so fucked."

Then I remembered something. I had also recently consumed a mantis shrimp. A creature with one of the most advanced and complex eyes in the animal kingdom. Each human each creates a single image, and both of them together gives us binocular vision. While each of the two mantis shrimp's eyes creates three separate images, giving a total image count of six, sexnocular vision...dirty science. The mantis shrimp's eyes could also detect twelve color wavelengths compared to the normal human equivalent of three.

Eh, might as well go gung ho with it.

A small shifting feeling over my eyes and…Holy fuck this is cool! It's almost like being on some kind of LSD trip with colors I'd never seen before! I could with so much clarity it was unreal.

Unfortunately, this clarity and ability to see new colors made it painfully apparent that I was surrounded by very hungry and angry looking Huntsman Spiders.

I wasn't getting out of here without one hell of a fight.

"This is going to be my whole day, isn't it?"

Hope that Oribe and the others have better luck than me.  
**  
Chapter End**

**Well, another fic, another day.**

**Be sure to give me your thoughts on this insanity.**


	2. Never Split The Party

**Took me long enough, eh? Well...I'm lazy. Also, I'm putting review responses at the end of this for anyone reading on FF.**

**Chapter Two: Never Split The Party**

Oribe Mutsumi looked out towards the sea as she hugged her knees and came to terms with the situation at hand. Her plane for the class trip crashed, and everyone she knew, including her boyfriend, Sora Takahashi, and best friend/other romantic interest, Naruse Chitose, were likely dead.

She was many things, adorable, an insect enthusiast, the quiet girl in class, rocker of a kickass cowboy hat, and girlfriend to the world's biggest goofball. It was now time to add "Plane Crash Survivor" to that list, and maybe "Survivor on an Uninhabited Island" as well if she made it out of this alive.

She sighed as she stood up, dusting off the sand that stubbornly clung to her. There was no helping the reality of the situation.

As her boyfriend, Sora, would've put things: Shit was fucked.

And now it was time to unfuck it.

The survivalist training she had kicked into high gear. It was time to get to work.

"First things first," Oribe began. "I need to secure a source of food and clean water, then I need to make some sort of shelter."

Oribe had to keep her thoughts from racing again, the faster she got the basic steps done, the faster she could look for Sora and Chitose.

As she explored her current surroundings, prying a few dozen barnacles off of some rocks on the coastline for food. Barnacles, when cooked, taste pretty close to shrimp.

Suddenly, while in the middle of gathering barnacles, a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "Hey!"

Due to not expecting to meet anyone, and being so engrossed into her own activities, Oribe jumped practically ten feet in the air out of fright.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The cowboy hat-wearing girl screamed as she jumped back.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" The newcomer also screamed, jumping back as well.

Their screaming was cut short as they finally got a good look at each other.

The person before Oribe was a tall girl with short brown hair and brown eyes, that wore a blue and white tracksuit.

Oribe blinked, not fully believing the sight in front of her. "M-Matsuoka..." She all but ran towards the girl and grabbed her shoulders. "Matsuoka Ayumi, is that you!?"

Matsuoka Ayumi, she was part of the basketball club, and in the same class as Oribe. They never talked much, but they didn't have a bad relationship.

Matsuoka stared at Oribe for a few seconds before hugged the smaller girl tightly and began bawling "Thank goodness! You're alive!"

While startled by the sudden hug, Oribe realized something. She wasn't the only survivor! That means there's no doubt that Sora and Naruse are still alive too!

Oribe hugged her back. "M-Matsuoka, where's everyone else?"

Matsuoka looked down, unable to meet Oribe's eyes. "I walked around the beach for more than an hour. You're the only one I found so far. I even found several houses and private houses on the way, but no sign of people living in them."

Oribe crossed her arms. "_I'm the only one she's found so far? My odds of finding Sora and Naruse are looking lower by the minute."_

She sighed, finding those two weren't a priority right now. And if either of those two found out she wasn't prioritizing her own safety, then she'd be getting the talking to of a lifetime.

So, what are the odds of rescue right now?

Oribe turned to her classmate. "Three days at most...That's how long we'll have to survive using our own abilities until rescue arrives."

Matsuoka blinked. "Why three days?"

"We've been placed in a hypothetical situation," Oribe began. "If people did live on this island, then we should have been able to contact the airlines ourselves and held would arrive within a minimum of 12 hours. But as you saw, Matsuoka, this is an abandoned island. So, thinking about it from the size of the plane crash, the Self-Defense Force should come to rescue us within three days at least. Therefore, the best measures that I can come up with at the moment to take are to not recklessly move around for the sake of the people who arrived here in the same way as me, and to procure food to survive for three days."

Matsuoka's perked up at the mention of food. "Huh? Food? Do we even have any food to survive?"

"Yes." Oribe motioned her hand over to the pile of barnacles she'd gathered. "Here, we have plenty."

Matsuoka gave the barnacles a cautious look. "You call this food…? These mountain-like jagged funny looking things?" She picked one up and tapped it against her fingernail. "I'm not sure I could eat something as hard as that."

Oribe nodded. "Don't worry, we just have to peel them out then cook them. Simple as that."

Matsuoka gave a bright smile as she heard the plan, then they went to work, gathering more barnacles and peeling them. They god flammable leaves and a mostly flat. Thin rock as their makeshift "grill" to cook food.

Unfortunately, Matsuoka's lighter was still wet from being tossed into the Ocean like Oribe. So, the resourceful girl took one of her yen coins and turned it into a convex lens using a droplet of water. Using the strong sunlight, they were able to start a fire and begin cooking their food.

As they wait for the barnacles to cook Matsuoka spoke up. "So…?"

Oribe blink. "Huh?"

"You're Sora's girl, eh?" She asked bluntly.

The sudden question caught her off guard. It was no secret that she and the goofball known as Sora Takahashi loved and cared for each other a lot. He often went with her and her teacher in relation to all things creepy-crawly, Enoki Inaho, on ecological trips to investigate local bug life. There were a few awkward moments when Enoki caught them being particularly intimate with each other. And there were also the few Enoki would...join them when if she caught them in the act.

Oribe blushed. "O-Oh, uh, y-yeah. We've, uh...we've been dating for a few months now."

Matsuoka nodded. "Ah, you two did seem pretty close, even at the start of the school year. Though wasn't he dating Jinno?"

Oribe winced, Jinno was a touchy subject for Sora. "Well, you see...they were dating, but she cheated on him with one of her teachers. I, uh...I got the whole story from Naruse."

Matsuoka matched her classmate's wince. "Ooooo, that sounds like it ended with a nasty break up."

Oribe sighed. "From what I heard, a door was slammed _particularly _hard."

She gulped. "Yikes."

"Yeah..." Oribe looked off into the dense forest of the island. "I wonder what he's doing right now."

**Sora POV**

I gave a hum of thought as my tendrils absorbed more and more biomass into my body from the corpses of the many spiders that surrounded me.

I was in Japan. There giant bugs. And shit was wacky as all hell.

There's only one thing that's missing.

"Where the fuck is the EDF when you need them?" I asked, expecting crazy-ass weapons of mass destruction that would put Racket & Clank to shame to suddenly appear.

I mean, seriously, if Alex "Fucking" Mercer can pop in out of nowhere, why the hell couldn't some crazy military force that saves the world time and time again from an invasion of giant alien bugs not also randomly show up too? Would make my life a hell of a lot easier, but them again…

I twisted my body and grabbed the fangs of the huntsman spider than tried to get the jump on me from behind. I slammed it into the ground and stomped on his head with my muscle mass variation legs as hard as I could, splattering blue blood everywhere.

This was fucking fun.

"Man, I need to come up with a name for these things," I said looking at my mutated limbs.

But it couldn't be just any name. It needed to be classy, have wordplay, and be super anime. Maybe something to do with the world venom?

Venom Slashers could work, but that's too easy of a name to go with.

I need alliteration, another V-word.

Got it!

Vindictive Venom! Perfect!

"Wait, what was I doing again?" I asked out loud.

_Stab!_

My eye twitched as I felt the fangs of another huntsman spider embed themselves into my back.

"Ah, now I remember." I ripped the foolish arachnid off of my back and toss the damn thing into the large branch of a tree impaling it. "Just how many fucking spiders are in this damned forest!?"

Fuck it.

I didn't have time for this shit, and I've already gotten more than enough biomass from these spiders. About time I booked it.

But, as fate would have it. More spiders came out of the woodwork to rip me a new asshole.

But, as I would have it. I'd go full character action game on these overgrown, eight-legged, motherfuckers till I was out of here.

Once again, I charged towards seemingly suicidal odds.

"I SPEAK FOR THE TREES!" Was the sound of my battle cry before the carnage ensued once again.

**Alex POV**

Alex sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day as he watched his new pawn charge into another army of spiders with a ridiculous battle cry.

"Why did I turn him into an Evolved again…?" He asked himself rhetorically while staring at the increasingly ridiculous spectacle before him.

The sociopathic virus with a messiah complex couldn't wrap his head around the teenager known as Sora Takahashi.

Alex had met - and consumed - many people throughout his life. He knew enough about humanity to categorize the lot of them.

You had the fuckers that like to play God at Gentek.

The suicidal morons of Blackwatch.

The betrayers like his own sister, Dana.

The people too fucking angry to die, like Heller.

And everyone else just kept getting in his damn way!

Why did everyone keep getting way anyway? What was so wrong with his dream?

He'd seen humanity's true nature as he roamed the world. Alex saw them murder each other and cause each other suffering time and time again! All he wanted was to give humanity a second chance! No war, hunger, pain, and the rest of those useless things that bound them to their hideous nature.

Alex Mercer knew humanity. Or at least he thought he did. Because if he did, he'd know why this kid was like…

"AND HIS NAME IS SORA TAKAHASHI!" The teenage shouted as he suplexed a giant spider. "DO DODO DOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Like that!

He sighed once again.

Fuck it, he only really needed the boy for one thing.

Keeping James Heller distracted, and causing as much chaos as possible with Blackwatch. And when that cluster fuck kicked off, he'd start another outbreak and kill them all. After that, the rest of the world was his for the taking.

Alex left his new pawn to...he wouldn't call a fight, more like a one-sided slap fight.

As he made his way into the empty town, he heard a scream.

"Huh? People are still alive here?" The sentient virus questioned. "No, must be one of the plane crash survivors."

No matter, Genteks's pet project would kill them all in due time.

He tensed his legs in preparation to jump high into the air, but froze as he came to a realization.

These survivors were his new pawns classmates, people he cared about.

Normally, he wouldn't give a single damn about something like human attachment, but he remembered the reason why James Heller turned on him.

His wife died, and his child kidnapped. At first, Alex had his trust, then everything went to hell when James found out the truth.

He needed Sora's loyalty. And since he was a kid, that'd be easy to gain, he had already saved his life after all, and made him more than human! But, for Alex? That wasn't good enough for him, he needed something concrete, something that would make the kid follow his every word without question.

He already had Heller and Blackwatch on his ass, and considering Sora's unique mutations, he would be a hard one to put down if allowed to continue growing.

Alex turned around, and leaped in the direction of the scream.

"Can't believe I have play babysitter for a bunch of brats." He complained as he glided through the air on wings of blood.

He arrived just in time to see a sporty young girl with ashen hair being pinned down by a giant swallowtail butterfly.

Biomass shifted around Alex's body until he became a human-shaped mass of dark gray metal.

His armor mutation, he hadn't used it in years, he hadn't used a lot of his abilities in years. But his near-death battle with Heller beat some manner of sense into him. He took one very big risk with Sora, he couldn't take another now. It was time for a more...hands-on approach.

**Oribe POV**

As Matsuoka and Oribe were exploring the island more to see if they could find someone, they heard a scream and began running towards it.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

"DEAR GOD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THESE THINGS!?"

"D-D GET ANY CLOSER!"

The screams became clearer and more blood curdling as they got closer.

_BOOM!_

**BGM: [PROTOTYPE2] OST - Operation Flytrap**

The ground shook, making the two lose their balance and falling down. Even the distant screams were cut off.

"W-What the hell was that!?" Matsuoka shouted as she got up, rubbing her head.

Oribe blinked as the shaking stopped. "I don't know..." She shook her head. "We've got to get there now!"

They ran faster than before, panic in their steps. They arrived at a clearing and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

Most of their missing classmates standing in complete shock as they stared at the center of the clearing. There, a humanoid _thing_ seemingly made of gray metal, it didn't even seem to have a face, just a gray dome.

It stood in a large crater - which explained the loud boom sound - and standing over one of their classmates, Inou Ai. But then Oribe saw the mostly obliterated remains of an absolutely giant butterfly around him, it would've been unrecognizable if it weren't for the _two other giant butterflies _\- specifically Papilio Maackii - in the vicinity closing in on the metal monster!

Oribe saw the _thing's_ arm shift in a mass of tendrils and red bioluminescence. In seconds, its arm had changed from a human look to what seemed to be a short, but deadly looking blade that-

It moved it's bladed arm faster than she could see, one of the Papilio Maackii, far out of the metal monster's reach was sliced cleanly in two, a dozen or so trees behind in fell down just like the insect. It gave a few twitches as blue-green hemolymph and some organs leaked out of the still twitching butterfly.

Then finally Oribe noticed it, its arm was stretched into an extremely long whip-like appendage that segmented with deadly blades.

She began to tremble, whatever this thing was, it was faster than she could process. Had a greater range than any of them could imagine out of a living organism. One single twirl and they'd all be in pieces from the whip.

The being's whip retracted and shoot it out towards the last remaining butterfly. It pierced through it like a hot knife through butter. The monster dragged the helpless creature toward itself, futilely struggling all the way.

Once the whip fully retracted, and therefore the butterfly along with it, tendrils shot out of the metal monster's arm and stabbed into the butterfly. Horrible crunching and tearing sounds echoed throughout the silent clearing and they all watched as this creature...absorb the giant insect.

"Oh dear god!" that one overweight male student said, Oda Satoshi, if Oribe remembered correct...before he throw up the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Matsuoka let out a shaky breath. "What the fuck is that thing…?"

Said thing's head turned...towards Oribe and Matsuoka.

All was silent.

**Chapter End**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Ain't I a stinker? **

**Review Responses.**

**975894247: I'll think about it.**

**Messiah of authors: Thank you, prepare for insanity.**

**krennin: It will be, brotha.**

**alucardeverlasting: Thanks.**

**carwash36: I know right, put some creativity into the mix with mixing and matching, and just straight up altering mutations, and shit gets FUN.**

**Artorias the Trenchfighter: I know right. Does it look like we have time for angst? Bitch, we want to enjoy our crazy awesome superpowers!**

**Thedarr24 and Draconis23: Hope it lives up to your hype.**

**Dark-Lord0: Ha! You think I'm #MOTIVATED enough for that.**

**The Draconic Ancient of Chaos: Thank you!**

**Fafnir1404: Thanks.**

**Dustier7: Damn straight.**

**Crotty666: I personally prefer Purposeless Rabbitholes's idea on it. Three Alex Mercer's. One's the one we know and love from 1, another is a corrupt asshole from 2, and the one that's basically Dante from DMC.**

**Guest: Well, now you know. Btw, MY POWER IS MAXIMUM! **

**AustAndFeathers: Have more.**

**Cyrus the Reader: Bruh, I'm not a psychopath. **

**lorenzo53lara: Thanks. I'm a fuckin' lunatic!**

**DungeonMaster: I never watched Lost, never played The Forest, and don't know what Btooom is. I have read Cage of Eden. There Starship Troopers bugs made by your's truly. And finally, fuck you, I can blame hormones if I damn well please! XD**

**Slippydippy: BEHOLD….BULLSHIT!**

**Bloodege2001: Have the next chapter.**

**Noitaerc: Bruh, that would be hilarious! **

**Ruberforumfree: Here's the form, sign at the doted line.**

**Ruberforumfree(Review2): Sorry, but that's not happening. T-T**

**Revamped Persona: I know right! Don't worry, I'm keeping the meta stuff to myself.**

**RoseWhiteLily: Because I have a fucking problem!**

**Ascandas: Prepare for chaos.**

**Mirator Figmentum Scriptor: Ain't I a cold mothafucka?**

**ThatOneGuyUpstairs: I've already explained everything wrong with what you just said in a PM.**

**ThunderBasilisk: Have more, sweetie. **

**avid reader: Awesome!**

**Just some guy: Have more!**

**Jesus JD DeJesus: BITCH I MIGHT!**


End file.
